XU
by Little Italian
Summary: Since the 1792 Triwizard Tournament, Owari no Seraph has been included as the fourth school, thus renaming the event the Quartet Tournament. The schools of Drumstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts owing them many favors, Owari has been held in high regards. Now it is 1994 and each school agrees to hold the tournament once again. Harry Potter and Yoichi Saotome may have a killer after..
1. End of the Beginning

_Owari no Seraph_ **and** _Harry Potter_ **Crossover.** **AU-ish to a point where the West (America in total) and the East (Europe and Asia in total) are nearly two separate worlds on the same planet. So, pretty much what we have now. Only... turns Hobbit/Lord of the Rings-ish with only certain ones able to leave/enter the Undying Lands. Same thing here, only some can enter/leave the West.**

 **To save myself the trouble, I'll be using first names only. That also counts for Shiho, who we call Kimizuki. Also, I will only go "Shindoo (ex: Ootori/Otori)" and etc. once. Except for Yu/Yuu... unless I feel like it.**

 **Oh. If you don't like Yaoi (boy x boy, M/M, BL, etc.) or just YuKa/MiYu/whatever other pairing names for Mikaela x Yuichiro in general, you can skip that part. It's kinda obvious, so you can just go to the next dot star thingy. Also, Yoichi pairings, however slight, is there too. Don't like? I don't care. I'm tired, okay? I stayed up til three in the morning and didn't sleep at all. During the next three hours I read, at six getting up to type this. And the day before I was typing this. I have every right to be tired.**

 **I know Shiho, Mitsuba, Shinoa, Yoichi, (Mikaela, Yuichiro) and Guren are OOC-ish and feel like side characters. Wasn't my intention, but I'm going with it. I'm trying my best, thus putting Yoichi in the spotlight with (sometimes) Guren. I don't particularly like Mitsuba or Shiho, so... you understand, I hope. As for Shinoa, I love her, but I just don't know how to do her character, despite knowing her personality well. The fact that I ship MiYu probably has a lot to do with character appearances, among _other_ things...**

 **Full Summary: _Since the 1792 Triwizard Tournament, Owari no Seraph has been included as the fourth school, thus renaming the event the Quartet Tournament. The schools of Drumstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts owing them many favors, Owari has been held in high regards._**

 ** _Now it is 1994 and each school agrees to hold the tournament once again. Harry Potter and Yoichi Saotome may have a killer after them, as Harry's name was placed in the Goblet of Fire while Yoichi's task has been tampered with. Owari goes beyond what anyone would've thought, to help their own._**

 ** _Are they really a military magical school? Is it just a cover for the truth? Who is really Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, a fraud or the real thing?_**

* * *

 _ **X.U.**_

 _ **Chapter I:**_

 _ **End of the Beginning**_

 _ **"Sweet innocence burned."**_

* * *

 _ **Year of 1994, Oct. 30th, Arrival of the Schools**_

"Yuu-chan," The black haired boy didn't even glance at the blonde attached to his arm, exiting the black fiery shadows. It was their (Owari no Seraph) school's form of transportation for the 1994 Triwizard (now as of the last tournament being called the Quartet Tournament officially, keeping the old name out of habit) Tournament.

Both the black haired, green eyed boy and his friend with blonde hair and blue eyes could hear the awed mumbling of the Hogwarts students. Guren Ichinose was in front of them. Shinoa Hiiragi, Shihoo Kimizuki, Yoichi Saotome and Mitsuba Sanguu trailing behind the two boys who were brothers in all but blood. Yuuichiroo Amane Hyakuya and Mikaela Shindoo Hyakuya.

Owari no Seraph wore what seemed to be military uniforms, save for Mikaela who was dressed in white instead of black. Well, they _were_ known as a magical military school.

Guren shook hands with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Hello, Albus. How long has it been, a decade?" The old man in blue robes let out a throaty chuckle.

"Indeed, Guren. It has been long. I assume that you and your group would like to get warmed up?" The black haired violet eyed man nodded, ushering inside his students.

"Yuu-chan!" A sigh. "Yes, Mika-kun?" Yuichiro turned his head to look at his brother, only to edge away. His brother had a creepy grin on his face, fangs peeking out from his lips slightly.

"If you get picked, I call half of the reward." The emerald eyed boy spluttered, ignoring his friends snickers. "W-What?! But, it should all be mine if I'm champion!" Mikaela merely shook his head, as if scolding a child.

"Yuu-chan... we share pretty much everything, you know. And I _do_ mean _every-"_ Guren decided to save his subornate from the embarrassment, calling out that they entered the Great Hall.

Owari no Seraph (save for Guren, who went to take his seat at the head table) didn't know where to sit. The table in green and silver held the Drumstrang students, blue and bronze held the Beauxbatons students. The small group of six chose to take their seats at the yellow and black table.

Mikaela immediately started to make chat with a brown haired, brown eyed teen. He said he was a Cedric Diggory, a seventh year. Shiho, Mitsuba, and Yuichiro didn't talk much, choosing to eat in favor of anything else. Only the students of Owari noticed when Mikaela grabbed Yuichiro's hand under the table. Shinoa had a hard time hiding her smirk, but Yoichi didn't bother and simply smiled and laughed. No one question him, for he looked like a kid who would laugh and smile at most things.

"Hey hey hey, Yuu-chan! Cedric, this is my brother Yuichiro. He's real shy, so he doesn't speak much." Yuichiro, at this, set down his fork before flicking Mikaela hard on the cheek. (He sat to the blonde's left, Cedric to his own left. Mikaela had to lean over Yuichiro to speak properly.) _"Itai,_ Yuu-chan... What was that for?" The brother merely gave the other a dark look before going back to eating, closing his eyes.

"You were being annoying. Don't drag me into your chats, buzz off." Mikaela merely laughed, Cedric slightly put off. Were they always like this, so... _close?_

It wasn't too long after when Dumbledore started to speak, pulling a goblet out of an old chest that a man sat on the table. The headmaster placed the goblet on top of the chest, speaking again how the Triwizard (Quartet) Tournament was meant to strengthen relations between schools. It was said that since Owari helped Drumstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts from a deadly happening that it was decided to have a fourth school. He also said that any student wishing to enter their names into the goblet must be seventeen years old. At this, Guren rolled his eyes. How can being seventeen say that you're able to make your own decisions right?

It was also only a few hours later when a pair of redheaded twins stepped over the age line Dumbledore had placed, causing them to fly back and crash into a heap against the wall. Fine white beards were attached to their faces, thus causing them to be sent to the hospital wing.

Owari watched closely for every student who managed to get their names in, taking note that only Victor Krum from Drumstrang entered his name. A Fluer Declour and three others from Beauxbatons entered theirs too. Cedric Diggory, an Angelina Johnson, and countless others from Hogwarts wrote their names down on slips of paper and dropped them in the blue fire. When no other stepped up, Yoichi, Mikaela, Yuichiro and Shiho wrote down their names. Each time they dropped the slips of paper, the blue fire flickered to a green.

"Shinoa, did Guren say anything about our mission in particular?" Yuichiro asked, sitting next to Mikaela in case anyone decided to change their minds about entering. The purple haired, hazel eyed girl nodded her head, crossing her arms.

"Yes, he said to watch to see if "the Potter brat had the guts" to enter his name. Harry Potter looks quite like you. Just change your hair, add glasses and a lightning scar on your forehead, you're practically twins." Both he and the blonde snorted.

"That's nice," He sarcastically replied. "Me and Mikaela can take the first shift until three. Two or three of you should patrol the school and grounds. I wouldn't be surprised that, since their Defense Again the Dark Arts position is falsely cursed, that one of Voldy-bat's men are here in disguise. Probably polyjuice or something, so we should look out for an adult drinking from a flask constantly."

The other four stared at him, shocked. Alright... maybe having his brother back, however different, was actually good for him. Now that they thought about it, Yuichiro hasn't been as closed off since he saw Mikaela for the first time in eight years. Even more, he actually started to laugh and smile when the vampire wasn't detained. Though he nearly killed himself when he refused to eat (as he, for knowing a vampire and defending him, thus sending him in the T&I chambers), he slowly came back to the real world as Mikaela stayed by him, never once leaving his side.

The vampire smiled softly at his brother and wrapped his arms around the always brooding teen, kissing his cheek. Yuichiro groaned and tried to push him away, but Mikaela's strength was far greater than his or any other human. It was futile. The tanned teen let out a huff, clearly surrendering.

 **.::*::.**

Mikaela slowly licked Yuichiro's neck, succeeding in waking him up when he jumped and fell from where he stood leaning against the wall. His face was red, being seen with just the right amount of moonlight.

"W-Why-" The vampire covered the boy's mouth, leaning over him to look at the goblet. Yuichiro leaned his head back to look to. It was hard to make anything out, being dark. Being upside down, nearly, doesn't quite help that fact.

A man they had seen throughout the day slipped in a paper. The blue fire flickered to a green before returning to a sapphire. It was the DADA professor, "Mad-Eye" Alastor Moody. Mikaela used his own powers while Yuichiro used Asuramaru to keep themselves away from the magical eye. It was truly troublesome, that eye.

Once the man had left, let thudding quietly against the floor as he walked, Mikaela uncovered Yuichiro's mouth, standing. They both frowned. It was what they expected. The Potter boy, who was known to have deflected the killing curse at a year old, was a natural target for this country's villain Voldemort. Someone would, of course, just have to try and kill the boy in a tournament that had killed countless others in the years past.

"It was Harry's name on that paper," Mikaela said at last, voice quiet. Yuichiro retook his place against the wall, hands holding Mikaela's as he continued. "I'm sure. Though I'm not certain on Moody being real or not, the man is out for Harry." Yuichiro nodded. It was what they thought.

Mikaela, hands gripping Yuichiro's, pinned his beside his brother's head. He leaned forward and licked the teen's neck, smiling slightly at the shiver. He placed light kisses on his throat, going up slightly every now and then to nibble or blow on the dark haired boy's ear.

"Mika..." Yuichiro breathed, turning his head so his friend had better access to his neck. "Just do it, you haven't had any in a long time." Without any further prompting, the blonde vampire gently bit into his neck. He sucked slowly, tantalizingly, wanting to be gentle while pleasuring him. Yuichiro moaned quietly, closing his eyes. His arms were wrapped loosely around the vampire's shoulders, who had brought them to the floor when the emerald eyed boy's legs became weak.

The whole process made Yuichiro's brain fuzzy, able to concentrate only on the pale lips attached to his neck. Able to hear only the sounds of Mikaela drinking his blood. It was a sensual pleasure that he craved for. He welcomed it with opened arms, his groin rubbing against Mikaela's. The other moaned, the vibrations making Yuichiro gasp. He shuddered, Mikaela retracting his fangs and licking the wound.

He didn't object when the blonde kissed him, grinding against him slowly. He moaned loudly against Mikaela's mouth, thankful that he wasn't heard as much as he could have been. He slowly pulled away from Yuichiro, resting his forehead against the emerald eyed boy's. They both panted heavily, breaths mixing as they regained their breathing.

"How about we do this some other time, Yuu-chan, in a more secluded place?" Yuichiro nodded. "That's fine." Mikaela slowly got up, pulling the other with him as he did.

"You know, when I said we shared everything, I meant that we shared even each other's bod-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Mika."

 **.::*::.**

It was the dinner of the thirty first of October when the students of Owari saw each other again, having searched the school from top to bottom for anything. Yoichi had stayed in the owlery, bow at the ready in cace anything were to attack. Mitsuba covered the grounds with Shiho while Shinoa patrolled the school. She got the lower floors while Yuichiro and Mikaela split up after their findings. Mikaela had, because he was the most stealthiest, followed Moody.

"All the man did was drink from a flask before going into his office. I think it's connected to his room, and I got the password." Mikaela here paused, normally calm face contorting into annoyance. His hand, which held on to the edge of the table, cracked as he gripped it. "That magical eye is seriously getting on my nerves. I just want to rip the thing out and-" From then on, the five ignored the brooding and slightly vicious vampire.

Yoichi didn't see anything. However... "Dragons." The others stared at the blonde, purple eyed girl. "There were at most ten dragons in the forest. You never said to not check there. A bunch of trainers, fifty or so I'd say, are probably using them in the tournament." Yoichi, Mikaela, Yuichiro and Shiho began to question if anything more dangerous would be in the tournament.

"I found this disappearing room on the fifth floor. Not sure how many times I walked by it, but when there wasn't a door there, it was. I exited and reentered it, it was completely different. I think it responds to your thoughts." What Yuichiro found was indeed interesting. "Mika said that Moody slipped in Harry's name. He's probably undercover for Voldy-bat." He wasn't the first time he had said that, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Once dinner was over, the food disappearing, Dumbledore stood, silencing the hall.

"I hope you all have had a nice dinner. We will now see who will be selected for their schools champion. Once you are called, please head to the room behind here and wait for further instruction." He waved his wand, the candles burning out til only a few remained. Most of the light came from the goblet. The blue fire changed to a deep red, a paper flying out and into the man's hands. It changed back to blue.

"The champion for Drumstrang... is Victor Krum." That was obvious, he was the only only. Nonetheless, people clapped as he walked to the back room. The fire flickered again and again for the next names. "Beauxbatons' champion is Fluer Declour. ...The champion for Hogwarts... is Cedric Diggory." At mention of his name, Cedric jumped in his seat, face a bit pink as he walked to the back room after Fluer.

"And finally, the champion for Owari no Seraph is..." The fire changed colors here. Instead of flickering to a red and back, it was a dark pink (almost black like) as a paper flew out. Catching it, Dumbledore paid no mind to the change and read the name. "Yoichi Saotome." The brown haired, hazel eyed boy, to his merit, didn't get startled as he normally would. Instead, he walked up calmly. Yet, his fidgety fingers that were his reflex gave away his nervousness.

"Now, I congratulate each school and wish you the best of luck in-" The fire, which had not stopped burning, flickered violently between the a deep red and a dark pink, spitting out one last piece of paper before disappearing. The fire had gone out.

Dumbledore unfolded the paper, anger clearly on his face. It increased tenfold as he called out the name. "Harry Potter..." At first, no one dared to move. "Harry Potter! Up here, if you would please?" A boy from the red and gold table stood, walking slowly to the head table. Yuichiro pitied the boy. And-

"Wow, he really does look like me." Mikaela nodded, setting his chin on the teen's shoulder.

The two, without any save for Owari knowing, took to the shadows (literally) with the help of Guren and listened in to the conversation in the back room, standing in the corner by the fireplace behind Guren.

"Albus, this isn't fair! Hogwarts has two champions. Redo the selection-"

"That is not possible, Igor. The goblet of fire has already burned out. It won't be relit until the next tournament."

"Then why don't you just pull Potter out, headmaster? Surely the boy doesn't need anymore attention..."

"I would if I could Severus, but once you put in your name, you are under a magical binding contract to see the tournament through til the end. There is nothing I can do."

"Mister Ichinose, you 'ave not said 'nything. You do not care for the recent events?" At this, the adults and champions in the somewhat small room shifted their heads to the violet eyed man. Guren smirked, running a gloved hand through his hair, pushing it back.

"In fact, Madan Maxime, I do not care. I think it brings more entertainment in all honesty. It's a refreshing change, don't you think? Don't get me wrong, though. It _is_ unfair that Hogwarts has two champions while the rest of us has one. But technically, Owari no Seraph shouldn't even be in the tournament. If we didn't help each of your schools, you probably wouldn't even _know_ about us. If we weren't here, you would still have an extra champion. Is there really any difference?"

Yuichiro and Mikaela swallowed hard to prevent their snickers from being heard. Guren was just that kind of person. If you can't agree with him, he'll force you to see the truth. The other headmasters, save Dumbldore, glared at him with Snape. Dumbledore gave Guren a grateful look.


	2. Terrible Dawn

**Don't own Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End or Harry Potter. Yeah.**

 **Full Summary: _Since the 1792 Triwizard Tournament, Owari no Seraph has been included as the fourth school, thus renaming the event the Quartet Tournament. The schools of Drumstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts owing them many favors, Owari has been held in high regards._**

 ** _Now it is 1994 and each school agrees to hold the tournament once again. Harry Potter and Yoichi Saotome may have a killer after them, as Harry's name was placed in the Goblet of Fire while Yoichi's task has been tampered with. Owari goes beyond what anyone would've thought, to help their own._**

 ** _Are they really a military magical school? Is it just a cover for the truth? Who is really Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, a fraud or the real thing?_**

* * *

 _ **X.U.**_

 _ **Chapter II:**_

 ** _Terrible Dawn_**

 _ **"Before you disappear-the one thing I fear."**_

* * *

 _ **Year of 1994, Nov. 17th, One week before the First Task**_

I let out a sigh of relief through my nose when I felt two hands on my shoulders. I'm grateful that Yuichiro (and Mikaela, however much he hates humans) stayed with me as extra support.

"Mr. Saotome," I looked up into Mr. Ollivander's pale eyes. Oh, yes. He would be weighing the wands. But... "I realize that you and your company do not fight like normal wizards. May I check your weapon of choice?" The demon...

 _'Gekkouin, please don't hurt him or anything of the sort.'_ A grunt. _"Fine, Chi-kun. I won't. Make sure to be as wild as you can for this."_ I mentally voiced my agreement, holding out my left hand. The black and green bow materialized in my hand, of which I handed to Mr. Ollivander. He gently took it, looking it over with care. I thanked him on this, once he nodded to himself and handed it back. As soon as it left his hands, it disappeared. I ignored the other's gaping looks, deciding to sit down. The whole time, Yuichiro's and Mikaela's hands didn't leave my shoulders. I whispered them a brief thanks, not moving as they started to take pictures.

.

Interviews? I risked a glance at the blonde haired woman with red glasses, whose gaze was switching between me and Harry, as if she couldn't decide who to pick first.

She eventually dragged Harry to the closet. I let out a sigh of relief, jumping as someone sat next to me. It was Cedric Diggory, I think.

"Rita Skeeter has been wanting to get a few words out of the Boy Who Lived... How did you do that anyway, getting your bow to show up?" Oh. Uh...

I let out a small laugh, hands fidgeting. "The obvious. Magic. We were trained to do nonverbal spells from our first year of school. Our weapons are our wands, you see. Technically we can all do wandless magic considering this, but as you fight with literal wands, we fight with literal weapons." He nodded, humming, an intrigued look on his face.

 _'Please don't question it anymore. Please don't question it anymore. Please don't questi-'_

"How do you shoot then? You don't have arrows-" _'Of course...'_ Stopping him from speaking further, I resummoned my bow and put my right hand to where the string just appeared. An arrow materialized, just as both the string and bow did, before I dropped my hands. It vanished.

Cedric's eyebrows nearly disappeared in his bangs. I smiled cheekily at him, frowning lightly as Harry stumbled out of the closet. Rita walked straight over to me and grabbed my shoulder. I could tell she bit back a hiss, taking her hand back. There was a scratch on it. I hid my smirk behind a "concerned" smile. Oh, Mika... you're too good.

"Are you alright, Ms. Skeeter?" She only nodded. I followed her into the closet and leaned against the door (well, Yuu and Mika, but still).

"Well, Yu Salme, right?" I glared at her, letting Gekkouin influence the sudden change. My pupils became slitted, fangs growing along with claws, red marks appearing on my cheeks. "No, Rita Skeeter. I am Yoichi Saotome. You would do well to remember that, lest you wish to be called Rio Liner." She paled and nodded fast, a green quill writing. I took it and and the paper, tearing them apart.

"I am generally a nice, calm, collected boy. We all have a dark side, some worse than others. This is simply the surface, Ms. Skeeter. I will do what I can to win the tournament. I don't care if I win or lose, I'm merely doing this for no other reason then to see with my own eyes just how our so called allies would be willing to cooperate with us, after all Owari no Seraph has done for them. We are a mainly a military school, Ms. Skeeter. The magic is only a small part. Don't forget it."

I decided, weather because of Gekkouin or not, to rake my clawed hand over the table. It left five deep marks. As I left the closet, the influence of Gekkouin receded. _"Haha! Did you see her face, Chi-kun? She won't be bothering you anymore."_ I nodded to myself and smiled, my happy appearance a shocking contrast to the startled and fearful Rita who had exited after me.

 _ **Year of 1994, Nov. 23rd, First Task**_

"Go on, son." I reached into the bag and grabbed a dragon. It was a small dragon, smaller than the palm of my hand. It was also copper colored, scales smooth looking. It had black ridge markings and small horns on its head, black eyes blinking and gleaming up at me. "Ah... the Peruvian Vipertooth. Able to grow up to fifteen feet in length. The smallest and fastest breed of dragon, also more venomous than the Norwegian Ridgeback."

At the others chose their dragon, I stared at my own blankly. It had a five written on a piece of paper around its neck. I was going last. I had the most venomous dragon in the world, not to mention the smallest and fastest. Were they trying to kill us?!

I didn't dare sit, instead leaning again the "wall" (which was, in fact, Yuichiro's and Mikaela's chests again). I could feel the brother's arms wrap around me. I sighed and relaxed in their hold. I knew they were close, and in a relationship of sorts, but I never expected them to let me in their two-man circle. But when Mika said he honestly liked me, more than any other human (Guren), I was strangely relieved.

I held the tiny dragon carefully in my hands, letting it run over my arms and hands before setting it down on a table. I did my best to ignore the sudden silences, cries, and whatever else from the contestants (more so Harry).

"-now our final champion, Yoichi Saotome from Owari no Seraph-" I sighed, thanking both of the brothers before walking out of the tent. Hearing the clinking of chains, my eyes zeroed in to the center of the rocky field. There was the Vipertooth, only its full size. I sighed and held out my hand, bow materializing. The silence was unnerving...

"Let's get this over with," My voice was the only thing heard as the bow seemed to snap in half. I jumped onto the two circles, letting it fly me fast into the sky. Once I was directly over the dragon (and about fifty feet in the air), the bow fixed itself. I ignored the students' cries as I pulled my arm back. In a swift motion, I launched four black-green arrows. Wasn't it ironic that my demonic Cursed Gear is poisonous too?

The arrows seemed to multiply, a rain of them hitting the dragon. There was an enraged roar, black fire almost hitting me. I twisted so my back was to it as I fell-shit that hurts! Of course it had to hit my neck... At least I can hide it. When the smoke-like fire cleared, the dragon was free. Oh... I forgot about the possibility of hitting the chains...

Another roar sounded as the dragon took flight, appearing in front of me within seconds. And within those seconds I had pulled my arm back, releasing a single arrow. "Gekkouin!" I called out my demon's name, the bow and arrow both glowing ominously. Horns and claws grew from me as markings appeared on my face, pupils becoming slits as I released the arrow. It flew fast and hit the Vipertooth dead in its wings, getting stuck between them both.

It landed with a loud thud, no doubt shaking the stadium. I too fell, snapping the bow to land safely at the last minute. I walked calmly to the center where the eggs lied. Just as I was about to touch the golden one, I bit back a curse as black fire licked at my back, legs, arms and neck, edging towards my jaw and front side. I resummoned my bow and aimed without looking, shooting four arrows.

As the fire stopped, I let out a cough, sweat dripping down my very burnt body in buckets. I didn't bother looking back as I grabbed the egg, letting the dragon handlers stun the stupid beast into submission. Instead, I looked at the judging panel. Each head's face was pale with worry, horror and shock. Guren wasn't an exception, as he stared down at me worriedly. I stared blankly at them as they gave their numbers.

Madan Maxime gave me an eight, probably out of pity and how I fought. Ignor Karkoff showed a six. I snorted, gagging as I did. I can't breathe well... Ludo, or Crouch, whoever gave me a seven. Guren used his own gear to show a nine. Love you too, lieutenant.

I rejected Mika's and Yuu's hands (who showed up from nowhere) when they tried to help, instead walking without an ounce of pain on my face or a limp to the medical tent.

As soon at Hogwarts' nurse saw me, Madam Promfery she gasped and told me not to move. It was hard enough to walk here, why would I even try? But as the pain settled further, I let out a quiet curse and began to pace. Yes, moving helps.

"Yoichi... are you alright?" I looked over at the horrified and concerned champions. Not even uptight Fluer or lethargic Victor could hide it, staring at my completely bloody and ruined uniform, not to mention incredibly singed hair.

I blinked when someone patted my shoulder, letting out a cry as they hit the burn. I hissed and stepped back, only to yelp again. It was the nurse. She magicked off my clothes, leaving me in burnt and ruined shorts. I sighed, staring at the ceiling as she did her work.

"No Harry, I am not alright. The fact that today's my birthday certainly doesn't help it." I didn't see him give an apologetic look, sitting. I flinched every time the nurse touched me, almost strangling her as her so called "cooling burn paste" felt hotter than that damned black fire. I said nothing though, annoyance shown only through my eyes.

When she finished wrapping the last of the bandages around my neck, I sighed. Finally she was done. "Yoichi, these will scar... I can get rid most of it, but you will still-" I shook my head, stopping her from casting the spell. "I would rather have scars, Madam Pomfery, than to hide them when I did good, however stupid the reason was." She nodded in understanding.

I glared heatedly at Ludo Bagman, who placed a heavy hand on my shoulder. "You did quite well, despite the injuries, my boy!" He slapped my back. Hard. The others winced. Just as Pomfery was about to go off, I did for her, voice slightly demonic from the influence of Gekkouin.

 _"I am_ injured _Bagman, do_ not _touch me. If I can get_ Skeeter _to tell the truth about me, I can make_ you _stop touching injured people."_ Okay, maybe I completely let Gekkouin influence my voice box, but how am I to blame? He hit me...

He nodded and paled, edging away. I smirked slightly, surprised that no one saw Mika or Yuu yet... Bagman spoke about the upcoming Second Task, saying that the answer lies within the golden egg. But before that is the Yule Ball, a dance of which all champions must attend with a partner. I gave him a blank stare, letting the brothers walk me out of the tent and to the castle where our transportation was.

He expects us to dance... injured? Though I am no doubt the one who heavily needs medical attention still, he wants me to-oh, damn it. I don't even care anymore.

 **.::*::.**

I closed my eyes, a pained and quiet groan coming from me as Mika's hands gently rubbed at my back. He had forced me down with Yuu in order to use his blood to heal me. Afterwards, once the outer layers of skin weren't as bad, he had offered to give a massage. I had said, in turn, that I was fine. He simply gave me this look and pushed at my shoulder blades, causing me to collapse. This was where we are now, my head in Yuu's lap as he ran his hands through my hair as Mika rubbed at my stiff and incredibly tense muscles.

"D-Did you really have to lick me?" I asked. Yes. Not only does vampire blood have healing properties, saliva does too, it seems. I wanted to shoot him when he did... It's completely gross, no matter how helpful! "Yes, you wouldn't have healed nearly enough to move swiftly if I hadn't." I merely growled, eyebrow twitching at their chuckles.

I gasped when he hit a certain knot in my lower back, unable to hold back a particularly loud and pained moan. Yuu nuzzled his nose into my hair, temporarily distracting me. My body racked with various shudders as I breathed, vision hazy. I knew my face was pink, feeling how hot it was.

I didn't notice when my eyes slid shut. I also didn't noticed when I fell into a deep sleep, oblivious to the quiet whispers between Yuichiro and Mikaela.

.

The next time I opened my eyes, I felt a cool towel covering my back. I sighed, content at the feeling and at the feeling of loose muscles for once. I slowly got up from where I lay on my bed, grabbing a white button up shirt and switching out my shorts. I didn't bother in buttoning up the shirt, as i had bandages covering the entirety of me.

I hand a hand through my hair, spotting Guren at a desk in the main room (the main room is three off from the exit/entrance, our own rooms having doors connected to here), writing. I walked slowly, and to my merit didn't stumble as I grabbed a chair and turned it around, sitting and resting my arms on the back.

"How're you feeling?" I hummed at his question, doing a mental scan of myself. "Pretty well, all things considering. Though, it's probably because most of my body is numb..." I trailed off here, a sheepish look on my face. He dropped his pen and gave me a look, of which I froze at.

"You don't need to hide yourself behind that mask anymore, Yoichi. Tell me, how do you really feel about all this?" I hesitated, but when the man's gaze met mine, I adverted my eyes and spoke softly.

"I'm not scared or anything..." Seeing his raised brow, I hurriedly continued. "Really! Just... I just..." I bit my lip and stared at the white carpet. "You know my fear, fire... and to a somewhat smaller degree, emotional pain. It's why I get worked up so easily. Because of this, I created various masks to hide what I truly feel. Its..." I sighed, standing to sit in the chair correctly, head resting against the back.

"I feel like something'll happen... though maybe not to me. I felt it before those vampires came and killed my sister... it's the exact same feeling." Guren stared at me for a moment before nodding, standing. He looked down, hovering over my head.

"An impending doom. Your sixth sense for that kind of thing is unnaturally strong. Do you consider it a gift or a curse?" I didn't answer, shifting my eyes away from his. He sighed and sat back down. Hearing the scratching of his pen, I knew he was going back to work. I stood and walked back to my room. I gazed out the window, though not really seeing anything.

Maybe I should rest... I have nearly a month before the Yule Ball, after all.


End file.
